


Kaukana sankarista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Donovan kutsui nykyään Sherlockia friikin sijasta mustekalaksi.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	Kaukana sankarista

**Author's Note:**

> Onko se nyt Great Game eli ykköskauden finaalijakso, jossa Sherlock kieltää Johnia tekemästä itsestään sankaria. Ja sitten Cumberbatchin siluetti aina, kun se venyttelee, uumama <3 Niistä on pienet, romanttiset, siirappisetkin ficit tehty! Kiitokset Yollelle avusta etenkin latinan kanssa <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

John tuntee anatomian (musculus trapezius), on opiskellut sitä vuosia, nähnyt lukemattomia alastomia vartaloita, mutta silti Sherlockin paljas, aamunkajossa kylpevä selkä (infraspinatus) saa hänen henkensä salpautumaan. Hän hivelee sitä (latissimus dorsi), tuntee jokaisen sormiensa alla taipuvan ihokarvan. Sherlockin iho on sileä ja neitseellinen, suorastaan kalpea. Ei, kuulas. Metafora "marmoripatsaan kaltainen" on luotu sellaista ihoa, sellaista vartaloa varten.

John tietää, että se on turhaa, mutta ei silti voi olla vertailematta Sherlockin virheetöntä pintaa omaan, kovia kokeneeseen nahkaansa. Hänen ihoaan koristavat arvet, Sherlock on pelkkää tasaisuutta. Hänen poskensa ovat kraattereiden täplittämät, Sherlockin kuin sulaa samettia. Sileää jopa aamuyön sängen kera. Ei sillä että John näkisi kasvoja nyt, kun Sherlock makaa vatsallaan, kädet tiukasti tyynyn alla.

John kuljettaa sormiaan pitkin notkolla olevaa selkää, _musculus erector spinae_ , kunnes kämmen jää lepäämään kiinteiden pakaroiden päälle. _Gluteus maximus_. Ne ovat lämpimät, pehmeät.

"Täydelliset."

"Tuskin", Sherlock mumisee vasten tyynyä. "Olet unohtanut, mitä sanoin sankarinpalvonnasta."

"Et ole sankari", John myöntää laskeutuen makuulle Sherlockin viereen. Hänen kätensä hipoo selkänikamia, kunnes palaa jälleen niiden notkelmaan. "Et ole täydellinenkään, tiedän."

Sherlock hymähtää tyynyyn, mutta ei edelleenkään käännä päätään. Johnin katse lipuu tummaa tapettia vasten piirtyvää siluettia, ja hänen rintaansa kouristaa. Hän oli niin lähellä menettää kaiken, ennen kuin sai sanottua ääneen... mitään. Kaikkea. Näin jälkeenpäin saattoi spekuloida, oliko Sherlockin tekaistu kuolema hyvä vai huono asia. Ainakin se oli saanut Johnin unohtamaan estonsa ja halaamaan Sherlockia niin tiukasti, että oli kuulemma aiheuttanut hiusmurtumia vastaluutuneeseen kylkiluuhun. Protesti joutui kuitenkin odottamaan, sillä päästyään pahimman vaiheen yli John oli suudellut Sherlockia juuri siinä paikassa, todistajien läsnä ollessa, eikä ollut tähän päivään mennessä katunut tekoaan. Ei, vaikka Greg oli onnistunut kuvaamaan heitä kokonaisen minuutin ajan ja näyttänyt myöhemmin videoklipin koko tiimilleen. Donovan kutsui nykyään Sherlockia friikin sijasta mustekalaksi.

"Olet sokea ihmisille, tavallisille asioille. Et tiedä, paljonko maito maksaa tai ymmärrä, miksi ensi torstai on tärkeä päivä. Olet töykeä ja itseriittoinen, pyörit miltei pääsääntöisesti oman napasi ympärillä", John sanoo lopulta.

Nyt Sherlock kääntää kasvonsa tyynystä kohti Johnia. Hänen suupielensä kohoavat hivenen, ja John hymyilee takaisin.

"Sinussa on enemmän vikoja kuin hyviä puolia", John myöntää. Hän hipaisee rystysillään Sherlockin poskea ja antaa peukalonsa viistää huulen kaarretta. "Mutta voi luoja niitä hyviä puolia..."

"Selkäni?" Sherlock naurahtaa ääneen ja kääntyy kyljelleen. "Todellako, John?"

"Se on..." John aloittaa, mutta hänen katseensa vaeltaa kuin varkain Sherlockin vaaleista silmistä tämän rintakehälle, litteälle vatsalle ja alemmaskin. "Eräs hyvistä puolistasi."

Sherlock kierähtää selälleen ja vetää Johnin puoliksi päälleen. "Minussa on monia hyviä puolia."

"Todellakin", John mumisee vasten Sherlockin huulia. "Eipähän tule tylsiä hetkiä."

"Pois tylsyys meistä."

Pitkän ajan kuluttua, kun Sherlockin pää on jälleen Johnin kainalossa, Sherlock puhuu jälleen.

"Tiedän, miksi ensi torstai on tärkeä päivä."

"Niinkö?" John kysyy yllättyneenä. Hän oli täysin varma, että kyseinen yksityiskohta olisi kuulunut deletoitujen faktojen joukkoon.

"Se kuuluu miltei-sanan poissulkevaan joukkoon", Sherlock sanoo vasten Johnin kylkeä. "Essexiin?"

"Mitä?" John hämmentyy.

"Haluatko viettää vuosipäiväämme Essexissä? Meillä on siellä kesähuvila."

John hymyilee silittäessään Sherlockin tummia kiharoita. "Kuulostaa... täydelliseltä."


End file.
